Derrick "Freeze" McCracken
Sentinel Derrick McCracken (nicknamed Freeze) is the only son of Order of the Just members James "Mustang" McCracken and Fluttershy. He is a graduate of Canterlot High School, a former member of the NOOSE, and current member of the Knights of the Just leading Fireteam Mesa. Other Forms E-9 Red.png|E-9 Mode Red Evolved Shoku Warrior Armor.png|Evolved Shoku Warrior Mode Fire Rebellion Storyline Season 6 Freeze appears as the main protagonist of Season 6 and will lead a new team in the fight against Malcom Hargrove. Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 E-9 Profile E-9 Red *Color - Red *Element - Fire *Weapon - Earth Shaker Abilities CyberAbilities *'Servo Shortout' - Causes another's robotic parts to malfunction. *'Immolation' - Overheats a robot, causing it to burst into flames as well as detonating any grenade an enemy is carrying. *'Firefly Swarm' - Releases a swarm of inciderary firefly drones to attack enemies. *'Remote Hijack' - Take over control of a basic drone unit. *'Concussive Wave' - Slams down with a highly concussive wave that kills enemies/destroys robots and knocks out others nearby. *'Enhanced Mobility' - Allows for more quicker and fluid movement, as well as wall running. *'Takedown' - Powerful melee attack, enough to destroy a robot. *'Rejack' - Can revive self if killed on the spot. Relationships James "Mustang" McCracken Freeze had utmost respect towards Mustang as they are Father and Son, they same way Logan and Hesh did with their father, Elias T. Walker. Fluttershy As his mother, Freeze loves Fluttershy dearly and would go to any lengths to protect his mother. Sunset Shimmer Freeze's relationship with Sunset was left unexplored in Season 6. In Season 7, it is revealed that Sunset has romantic feelings toward Freeze. They later married at the end of Season 9. Agent Michigan Agent California Edward Buck Freeze has utmost respect towards Buck, and sees him as a mentor after the loss of his father at the hands of Makarov. Malcolm Hargrove Freeze has serious hatred for Hargrove due to the damage he did to the Multi-Universe. Vladimir Makarov Freeze hates Makarov deeply due to the fact that Makarov was responsible for the death of his father. Heckyl At first, Freeze saw Heckyl as someone that the Order could trust. However, after learning about his true nature, Freeze made it his mission to stop Heckyl from taking over the Multi-Universe. Snide Sledge John Taylor Rachel Kane Arthur Maxson Rarity Conrad Kellogg James Wheeler At first, Freeze viewed Wheeler as a threat. After being freed from the Nightmare Forces' control, Freeze lightened up to Wheeler and accepted him as a member of his team. Agent Nevada Freeze is aware of the Nightmare Forces' control over Nevada and will do anything in his power to free her and re-unite her with California. This succeeded and Freeze now sees her as an effective member of the team. Troy Burrows Troy had been a good friend of Freeze for quites sometime and is also an effective teammate along with his fellow Power Rangers. Tyler Navarro Mustang has a good friendship with Tyler, as they are fellow Knights of the Just teammates as of Season 9. Chase Randall Koda Freeze enjoys fighting alongside Koda. He's even more impressed at the fact that he's a caveman. Riley Griffin Shelby Watkins Sir Ivan of Zandar James Navarro Prince Phillip III Kendall Morgan Freeze sees Kendall as a great teammate and friend. Zenowing Allies: James "Mustang" McCracken (Father)(Deceased), Fluttershy (Mother), Sunset Shimmer (Wife), Agent Michigan, Agent California, Agent Nevada, Edward Buck, John Taylor, Rachel Kane, Elder Maxson, Rarity, Troy Burrows, Noah Carver, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Emma Goodall, Robo Knight, Orion, Paladin Danse, Tommy Oliver, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Shelby Watkins, Riley Griffin, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip Kendall Morgan, Ransik, Mike Corbett, Ryan Mitchell, Eric Myers, Merrick Baliton, Cam Watanabe, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Omega Ranger, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Jayden Shiba, Lauren Shiba, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia Watanabe, Antonio Garcia, Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, T.J. Johnson, Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wes Collins, Cole Evans, Shane Clarke, Hunter Bradley, Conner McKnight, Bridge Carson, Nick Russell, Mack Hartford, Casey Rhodes, Scott Truman, Luke Skywalker, General Leia Organa, Han Solo, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, R2-D2, C-3PO, Aerrow, Enemies: Malcolm Hargrove, Vladimir Makarov, Nightmare Forces, Lothor, Yellow Diamond, Jasper, Divatox, Elgar, Felix, Heckyl/Snide, Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Kylo Ren, TR-8R, Tong Shau Ping, Lord Arcanon, Doomwing, Ragyo Kiryuin, Nui Harime, Trivia *Freeze's armor is the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Hunter varriant, the same armor donned by SPARTAN Locke. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Partial Human Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Son of Hero Category:Son of Heroine Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Main Characters Category:Fireteam Mesa Category:Members of NOOSE Category:Brunettes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Steel Category:Enemies of the Nightmare Forces Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Enemies of Divatox and her Pirates Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies